Fire and Rage
by xxsnowfallxx
Summary: There is a fire at the lake territories. Windclan ends up staying at Thunderclan for shelter. "The sharp breeze will attack the jay as the lion's roar calms the crow once he nears the leaf." the cats are going to swear like us two-legs! XD R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I made up that saying since I'm not good at summaries and I would give stuff away. X3 Hollyleaf is still in the tunnels in my story. I honestly don't like her(my opinion) and didn't really have a part for her. I just made this up so this didn't really happen. It will switch from different points of views. I'm going to make them swear like how us Two-legs do.

* * *

Chapter 1

A gray tabby tom with pale, blind, blue eyes sat by a wall that had holes in them. The grumpy tom was organizing his different colored herbs in the crevices. He had a lot on his mind. Like how his mother was a medicine cat and his father is a windclan cat. And that he is one of the four in a prophecy. And, also, trying to collect as much herbs as he can for winter.

The big cave needs to be cleaned as well. A couple of leaves are scattered around the den on the soft sand. Some moss are sprawled by the little pond in the den. Thunderclan's medicine cat is very busy today. And to make it worse-

"There's a fire! A fire heading toward Windclan camp and heading into the forest!", a she-cat howled. Jayfeather recognized that she-cat as Dovewing, who has great hearing and sight. She could see and smell farther than any cat.

Jayfeather and everyone else pranced out of their dens and looked at her in shock. Some of the warriors fur were bristling while others looked panicked.

A flame colored pelt padded down from a high ledge toward Dovewing. "Are you sure there is a fire Dovewing?", Firestar asked with his green eyes blazing with worry and concern. The gray she-cat nodded, "Yes! And It's coming fast!", she growled. Firestar's ear twitched as he nodded.

Jayfeather padded over to Dovewing as Firestar leaped onto the High Ledge, where his mate layed down in shock. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!", he yowled. His tail lashed as his clan mates came out of their nests and padded over.

Daisy and Ferncloud sat in front of the nursery so that the kits don't go outside. Ferncloud looked over to Dustpelt who came out of his den and looked worriedly at her. Mousefur and Purdy poked their heads out of the elders den with their ears perked. Birchfall sat by Whitewing who was staring at Dovewing and Ivypool. Lionblaze stood up from his spot by Cinderheart and padded over to Jayfeather and Dovewing.

Green eyes stared down at his clan mates, "Thunderclan! There is a fire heading towards Windclan camp and heading this way!", he growled. Everyone gasped and looked around in shock. Jayfeather cursed himself, _I knew I should have gone to pick herbs before I organized!, _he thought bitterly, _guess I'll have to do it right away after the meeting…_

Firestar lashed his tail for silence. "Windclan will more than likely come to us for shelter. And we will willingly let them come.", he paused for a moment. _Windclan? Then that means…_, Jayfeather thought as his eyes narrowed. A couple cats nodded their heads in agreement even though they weren't so sure. Others were silent. Jayfeather's blind eyes moved over to his brothers. Lionblaze's ears were pinned back and fur was sticking up. He was obviously not happy about it either.

Firestar looked at all of his clan mates. "And we _will_ treat them as guests!", he said narrowing his eyes. Even though Firestar was looking at everyone, Jayfeather knew that he was talking to him and Lionblaze. "But how can we help them when there wont be enough food because of the fire?", shouted Berrynose. "Don't forget, we made a storage for emergencies like these, Berrynose.", Brambleclaw piped up. The cream furred tom lashed his short tail. Poppyfrost put her tail on his shoulder to keep him calm. "Brambleclaw.", said Firestar, looking down at him. The brown tabby looked up with his red eyes.

"I want you bring the patrols back from the forest and have everyone prepare for Windclan's arrival.", the flame colored leader ordered. The deputy nodded. Everyone stood up and started to prepare.

Jayfeather stood up and started to head to the camp entrance. "where are you going?", Lionblaze asked. The gray tabby turned his head around. He perked his ears to listen. Dovewing had her eyes and ears perked to watch the fire. Blind, blue eyes stared into golden ones, "I'm going to go and collect as much herbs as I can.", he said. The golden tabby tilted his head, "I thought you had enough?", he asked. Jayfeather shook his head, "Only enough for one clan.", he said and padded out the entrance. Lionblaze followed him. "I'm going to help you.", he said.

Jayfeather didn't argue.

They padded into the forest and collected as much leaves, herbs, seeds, and cobwebs as they could. If the fire was coming this way, then it was more than likely that it would destroy everything around here.

The gray tabby started to grab some honey and stick it on a big leaf. He stopped for a moment. _If windclan was going to be here, then that means that Crowfeather and Breezepelt will be here as well… _he thought. Blue eyes looked over to his brother. "Lionblaze…", he mumbled. Lionblaze stopped wrapping cobwebs around his paw and looked at his younger brother. "Ya?", he asked. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes as to warn him about something. Lionblaze sighed and lowered his head, "I know. I know. I'll try and stay away from them…", he mumbled, lower his head. With a satisfied answer, Jayfeather went back to picking herbs.

* * *

Once the brothers were done, they headed back to camp.

There was a nest built between the warriors den and the apprentices den. Since only Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Dovewing, and Ivypool were in the Apprentices den, some Windclan cats were going to share the den. Onestar would sleep in Firestars den. The kits and Queens would sleep in the nursery and the elders would go in the Elders den. And Kestrelflight would sleep in the medicine den.

Jayfeather padded into his den with Lionblaze behind. Both carrying bundles of herbs. Lionblaze set the herbs down when he heard his name and dashed out of the den. Jayfeather began to organize his den again.

"Can I help?", a dark brown she-cat asked. Jayfeather nodded, "sure Briarlight.". The she-cat crawled over and started to organize each herb. With her broken hind legs she couldn't work to be a warrior, so she had to stay and heal in the Medicine cat den. Ever since then, she's been learning to walk on her forepaws and learned how to use herbs.

Once the blind tabby was done organizing he heard paw steps run into the clearing. He quickly padded out of his den. The whole clan of Windclan was inside Thunderclan camp. Led by Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. The Windclan kits were being carried by their mothers and on their backs. Jayfeather noticed that some cats got burnt and some were coughing. He was waiting for Firestar to say something.

* * *

A/N: hey sorry this chapter was boring. But the next one will a be a bit more interesting since Windclan is getting settled and Jayfeather and Kestrelflight working together to help the clan. I figured Thunderclan wouldn't be affected by the fire since they are surrounded by a cliff and that there wouldn't be anything to burn. And Shadowclan is going to Riverclan if you wanted to know. –smirks- wonder how that's going XD Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: yay! Windclan is in Thunderclan! I know that Firestar and Onestar used to be good friends so I'm going to have a nice truce between them X3 –smirks- im more interested about how Breezepelt will be. Well, then read and find out! :DDDD

* * *

Once the blind tabby was done organizing he heard paw steps run into the clearing. He quickly padded out of his den. The whole clan of Windclan was inside Thunderclan camp. Led by Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. The Windclan kits were being carried by their mothers and on their backs. Jayfeather noticed that some cats got burnt and some were coughing. He was waiting for Firestar to say something.

The flame colored leader padded up to them and nodded his head to a brown tabby. The windclan leader was panting but still nodded back. "Is everyone here?", Firestar asked, looking around the toms clan. Onestar nodded, "Yes… -pants- everyone's here.", he sat down. As so did the rest.

Jayfeather scanned the clearing for any hurt cats. He noticed that several had burnts and cuts. _They must've just made it threw the fire. That, and they probably got cuts from the brambles in the forest on their way here,_ he thought. He tried not to look at two certain black cats and hoped to Starclan that they didn't get hurt so he doesn't have to go near them. But sadly, it seemed like they got burnt and cut pretty bad. _–sighs- damn it!_

A mottled gray tom padded over to the blind tabby. "Hey.. Jayfeather.", he panted a bit. "Hey Kestrelflight.", greeted Jayfeather. The gray tabby flicked his tail to gesture the Windclan medicine cat over to his den. Once they got into the den, Jayfeather put a bit of honey in some water on a curved leaf. He pushed the leaf to Kestrelflight. "Here. Drink this.", Jayfeather ordered, "It will help with your coughing." Kestrelflight's ear twitched in curiosity, "Honey mixed in water?", he asked. "The water will help the honey go down. And the water helps break the honey down so it's easier to swallow.", answered Jayfeather, looking for Tansy and Juniper Berries.

Both Medicine cats put the herbs on big leaves to drag around instead of going back and forth from the den. "If we run out, there's a storage of other herbs behind the den in the ground.", commented the gray tom. The windclan medicine cat perked his ears, "An underground storage. Huh. Cool. I'll have to try that!", he said. They both padded outside to see who needed treatment and went back to get their leaves.

Jayfeather helped a black she-cat. He guessed this was Nightcloud. The she-cats yellow eyes glared at the toms blind blue ones. Jayfeather started applying honey on one of her burns on her side. The she-cat narrowed her eyes and just barely whispered, "Your eyes are just like your fathers!", she spat. Jayfeather tried not to flinch and instead he pinned his ears and continued what he was doing. The whole time she was glaring at him and mumbling something under her breath.

* * *

Once Jayfeather was done he quickly went to some other Windclan cat.

Firestar was talking with Onestar up on the High Ledge. Brambleclaw and Ashfoot were just below them chatting.

Those who weren't hurt or sick were escorted to the nests Thunderclan made for them. Since Windclan likes to sleep outside, the warriors made nests in between the warriors den and the apprentices den. The elders would sleep in the apprentices den. Ferncloud and Daisy were helping the queens and their kits into the nursery.

Kestrelflight was helping a Windclan she-cat so Jayfeather looked around to see if anyone else needed help. Then he spotted Breezepelt in a corner of the camp leaning on the stone wall. Jayfeather could tell that he needed treatment. He mostly had coughing and a burn on his tail. The blind tom had to suppress a sigh and a groan. He grabbed his herbs and padded over there. He ignored the black toms glare. "Look. I'm just here to treat you. Once I'm done I'll be out of your hair. Got that?", Jayfeather tried not to growl. Amber eyes narrowed at blue ones. "Fine!", Breezepelt growled. The blind tabby padded up to him and started applying honey to his tail.

"Ow! That hurts idiot!", the black tom growled. "Of course it's going to hurt dumb ass! Now quit wailing so I can concentrate."Jayfeather ordered. Breezepelt growled, "No Thunderclan cat orders me around! _Especially _a half-breed!". The gray tabby ignored the insult. He's used to Breezepelt's mockery. Jayfeather could sense anger and hatred floating around the black cat. You can't blame him. Jayfeather still feels that way. But at least he still keeps his cool around insults and concentrates on what's more important.

The Thunderclan medicine cat continued putting on the poultice. But claws scratched at his paw. Jayfeather glared at Breezepelt. "What did I just tell you? I. Don't. Take. Orders. From. A Thunderclan bastard!", he growled. Jayfeather rolled his blue eyes and continued.

But he couldn't.

Jayfeather gasped as he was pinned to the floor on his stomach. "That's it. I'm sick and tired of being ordered around by stupid kittypets! And to make it worse. _You're _here!", he snarled as his amber eyes glared into Jayfeather's soul. Jayfeather yowled as Breezepelt clawed deeply at his side.

Others must've heard his yowl because there were lots of gasps and feet pounding on the ground coming this way.

Breezepelt bit down Jayfeather's neck really deep. Jayfeather gagged and tried to get to his feet. He could smell salty blood pooling from his neck and side. He could feel himself being lifted and then thrown to the wall on the side that was cut. Jayfeather screamed in pain. He had no idea what was going on. His mind got fuzzy.

* * *

A/N: mwahahaha! Cliffy! Ya I bet that was a bit of a shocker to most of you. X3 The reason why Jayfeather isn't fighting back is because he doesn't know how too! And yes I added Nightcloud into this part! :D tehe. And sorry if I'm not very good at details and describing things :T Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: ok this chapter is going to be on Lionblaze's POV. And the time is going to start a little bit before Breezepelts attack. Hehehe sorry XD Warning: the clan cats are going to be swaring like two-legs XD

* * *

Once the golden tabby set the herbs in his brothers den Brambleclaw called his name. Lionblaze perked his ears and quickly padded out of the den leaving Jayfeather behind. Golden eyes met amber ones. "Lionblaze, go and help the other warriors finish making the nests for Windclan. They like to sleep outside, so the nests are going to be in between the dens.", Brambleclaw ordered. Lionblaze nodded to the deputy. Who also used to be his father until they found out that wasn't true.

Lionblaze padded over to the other warriors who were putting moss and feathers and leaves in between the warriors den and apprentices den.

Once they were finished the Windclan cats came.

* * *

When Windclan came Jayfeather escorted Kestrelflight to his den right away and started doing medicine cat stuff.

Ferncloud and Daisy went over to the queens who were carrying their kits. They helped carry them and showed them to the nursery. Cherrypaw and Molepaw showed the other apprentices where they would be staying and offered them some fresh kill. While the apprentices chatted, Lionblaze went over to help Toadstep, Whitewing, and Cinderheart to bring the Windclan warriors over to their nest.

Lionblaze spotted a light brown tabby she-cat. Her blue eyes stared back his golden ones. He quickly looked away from Heathertail and padded over to where Cinderheart now sat.

"Wow. The camp seems really small now with Windclan here.", she said with her blue eyes looking around. These blue eyes showed kindness and curiosity in them, the kind that Lionblaze likes about the she-cat. But whenever he stares into Heathertail's blue ones, all he sees is her looking far away into some past mixed with hurt. Ones that Lionblaze knows all too well from looking at his mother.

Speaking of the light brown tabby. She seems to be closer to Squirrelflight and far away from the other cats. You can't blame her. After all, she did fall in love with one of them. At that, a big dark gray tom padded past Lionblaze and Cinderheart and started heading to the retired medicine cat.

Golden eyes narrow at the dark tom.

He realizes his fur was bristling when a soft tail brushed his side. The golden tabby stared into kind blue eyes. "It will be ok Lionblaze. Leafpool is with her sister and is near other warriors. She'll be fine.", Cinderheart said kindly.

Lionblaze smiled at her but then looked back at Crowfeather.

He couldn't help himself. He got up at padded over to him.

The black tom sensed the golden tabbies approach. "Look. Your only here to rest and wait for the fire to go away. I don't want, no… _need_ you to start doing something that would spread more rumors. Ok?", he said as he narrowed his eyes at him. Blue eyes narrowed back. "I understand Lionblaze.", he paused for a moment. Lionblaze was waiting to see what he would say next. But, instead, his father hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry that I've caused much trouble for you and your brother and sister. I just wanted to apologies to your mother.", he mumbled. The golden tabby lashed his tail at the word 'mother'.

"We do not consider her as our mother and we definitely do not consider you as our father. And if you have any sense, you would stay away from _all of_ _us_ if you know what's good for us and the clans.", Lionblaze whispered in a snarl. He doesn't want any cat thinking that he is threatening him or making up with him. So instead he just warns him. "We already have enough trouble trying to get used to Hollyleaf being gone. We don't need any more of your guys stupid apologies and acceptance. We have enough on our shoulders already.", he doesn't mention about the prophecy and instead have him think about Hollyleaf's "death".

A yowl ripped threw the air. Lionblaze whipped his head around as his golden eyes search the clearing for the source of the noise.

He gasps as his eyes widen in horror.

His little brother is pinned to the ground with Breezepelt's mouth biting deep into his neck!

The golden tabby dashes over to them as Breezepelt throws Jayfeather to the wall.

Lionblaze quickly jumps over the black cat and gets ready to attack. He stands a little over his brother into an attack crouch. He snarls as his fur and tail are in the air. Ready to protect his little brother from this traitor.

Amber eyes scorches into golden as he's ready to pounce.

"Breezepelt! Stand down!", Onestar ordered. Lionblaze kept his eyes on the snarling tom. He could feel his brother trying to get up but fails from the pain. Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm all dashes on different sides of Lionblaze ready to help defend Jayfeather. Breezepelt crouches down lower and sinks his claws deeper in the ground as Firestar and Onestar runs over to the commotion. Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and Whitetail pad up behind Breezepelt ready to pounce on one of their own. Others just stay back in fear and shock. But some will help if needed.

The black tom chuckles, "Come to say good bye to your little brother half-breed?", he smirks. Lionblaze hisses as his claws sinks into the ground. "You fucking idiot! Attacking a medicine cat surrounded by his clan mates?! Your such a dumb ass!", Lionblaze snarled while lashing his tail. "Ya. And I would have gotten away with killing him if it wasn't for you! So piss off!", the black tom hissed back as he pounced.

_He won't be able to beat me anyway,_ he thought.

Breezepelt landed on Lionblaze's back but Lionblaze quickly rolled over to crush the cat. Once the golden tom was on his back, Breezepelt used all four paws to push the Thunderclan tom off of him. Lionblaze was thrown in the air. But Crowfeather and Brambleclaw had Breezepelt pinned before he could make another move.

Without waiting, Lionblaze landed on all fours and dashed over to the medicine cat.

Jayfeather was on the side that was not cut. He was breathing heavily. Blood seeped threw his neck and side, down his grey fur, fast. Soaking the fresh green grass in red liquid.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Lionblaze carefully grabbed Jayfeather's scruff and heaved him on his back. And then ran over to the medicine den.

Briarlight looked up in shock and fear. "What happened!?", she gasped. Lionblaze didn't answer as he gently layed Jayfeather onto his bedding. Jayfeather grunted as he was put down and was starting to gasp for air. The golden tabby was about to call for help when Leafpool and Cinderheart ran inside. He sighed in relief.

Lionblaze layed next to his brother as he watched the she-cats get to work. He perked his ears in case Breezepelt got lose. Then again, he would have to face two clans to get in here.

Lionblaze's golden eyes moved over to Jayfeather's face. He seemed to be asleep. He had a deep cut in his neck and side, and was now gasping for air. _Please Starclan let him live! I can't lose him as well!_, he thought as the she-cats worked on stopping the gray tabbies wounds.

* * *

A/N: phew! Done with that part! Geesh Breezepelt needs to get a pill or something. Sorry there wasn't much good action. I'm still not very good at it ^-^ll Review please! And any suggestions for the next chapter. Like if I should describe Breezepelts punishment(if so how), or go back to Jayfeathers POV and explain his pain or something. Lemme know soon! :3


End file.
